


Disobey

by EyesToThe_Sky



Series: Domme!April/submissive!Phil [1]
Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Ice Water, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Brooks learns why he should ask his Mistress first rather than assume things are okay. April has to punish her sub for not asking permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote quite some time ago, posting it over here now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the crap writing. 

Phil shivered, his fingernails curling against the cold cement under him. Why did he have to be so empty headed at times, why couldn't he use his brain instead of his smart ass mouth. He had wanted to go see an indie band play in some run down bar with one of his best friends in Colt.

That wasn't the problem. The problem was that he intended to take off without first asking his Mistress permission, which is what got him into the mess he was in, on his knees in his Mistress's basement, nude, freezing half to death as she sprayed him with equally cold water. He hated himself at times…

April stalked over to her sub, looping her finger under his collar to tug him closer. "Going to be a good boy today?" she asked her voice icy, almost as cold as her gaze, almost as cold as the basement floor under Phil's bare knees. Phil shivered and nodded his head 'yes'.

April pursed her lips and gave his collar a harsh tug. "I can't hear you Phillip." She hissed as Phil's body shivered from the icy chill of the cold air, rising goose bumps on his bare flesh. She had him kneeling in her dark basement, the concrete floor under his bare knees felt as bad as the chill in the air. He hated the cold and she knew it, and used it against him as a punishment.

"Y-yes Ma'am." He stuttered, shivering, struggling to hold his position. April took in the view of her gorgeous sub on his knees, completely stripped nude, wearing nothing but his formal collar, shivering as he did his best to please her. It was always cold in her basement, that's why she used it as a punishment against her sub. She tugged her hoodie tighter around her small form as she simply watched Phil shiver.

"I'm so-"

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak freely. Do you?" She asked cutting him off as Phil uttered out a quiet "No. I'm sorry; I'll remember to hold my t-tongue M-Ma'am."

April nodded as she picked up the hose, her hand resting on the spray handle; she pointed it at Phil and sprayed freezing cold water on him, listening to his quiet, barely concealed whimpers. After several moments of the torture, she took pity on her sub, knowing that he was sorry for acting out the way he had. "Phillip…" She started as she turned the water off and tossed the hose down.

"Start talking." She ordered sternly as Phil's shivering was even more pronounced and noticeable now. "Ma'am… I-I-I'm s-s-so-o sorry… please I won't act out a-ga-agin, I-I promise… ju-just please…. T-t-take me in the house… Pl-please…" He pleaded as April nodded walking over to him, looping her finger in the 'D' loop on his collar, tugging head up right, out of its lowered state to kiss him. She dominated his mouth as Phil's fingernails dug into his pale thighs struggling not to touch his Mistress, trying not to get closer to the body heat he craved, that he needed, she had not given him permission to do so.

When April pulled away from Phil's mouth she ordered gently "Stay here. Don't move I'll be right back." Before she disappeared upstairs, returning not long after, carrying what looked to be a blanket. "Stand up pet." She ordered softly as Phil quickly obeyed, still shivering, letting out a whimper as April wrapped the blanket around his quivering form. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, sliding them up and down his arms trying to warm him up some. "Follow me pet." She murmured softly as she turned everything off, leading her sub up the stairs and into the warm house.

She lead him to the bathroom where he noticed that she ran him a hot bath, a cup of hot chocolate sitting on the counter. "Here sub, Knees." She ordered as kneeled in front of her, bowing his head and exposing his neck so that she could remove his collar, taking the blanket as well. "Get in the tub baby." She murmured as Phil nodded. "Yes Ma'am" He murmured as he climbed into the tub.

"Ahhh… So warm… feels good… Thank you Ma'am." Phil moaned as he leaned back against the tub, bringing a smile to April's face. "You're welcome Phillip. Here… Drink this. You'll warm up faster." She murmured as she passed him the cup of hot chocolate. Phil took a slow sip, sighing softly as April placed it back on the counter, reaching over to massage the back of his neck gently.

"I love you Ma'am." Phil whispered as April leaned over the tub to claim her sub's lips in a soft kiss. Phil moaned softly into April's mouth, returning his Mistress's kiss, relaxing against her. After a while April broke the kiss for air murmuring "I love you too Phillip. Always and Forever." April smiled lightly; running her fingers through his short soaked onyx hair, Phil leaning into her touch instantly welcoming it, a soft smile glowing on his pierced lips.

"Good boy." She whispered as Phil's eyes slid shut, leaning into her touch. It seemed no matter what he did wrong; she punished him, and always took care of him. He was thankful to have such a loving and caring Mistress to look after him, even if he did get upset with her for not letting him take off with Colt to see some indie punk rock band play at some shoddy bar. Little things like that, he'd get over eventually, especially if disobeying his Mistress meant another punishment like that!

~.~~.~~.~~

That's it. Think I might write more of these for them. What do you guys think? Yay or nay? Promise the next one will have some Dom!AJ/sub!Punk Smex. 

~ EyesToThe_Sky


End file.
